<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thurgilsons, bonus - The Great Hall by MissGuided12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022818">Thurgilsons, bonus - The Great Hall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGuided12/pseuds/MissGuided12'>MissGuided12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thurgilsons [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGuided12/pseuds/MissGuided12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigefrid enters the great hall and looks around for his brother. Their reunion is heated.</p><p>This is a more light-hearted one-shot, for those like me who appreciate closure ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Thurgilson &amp; Sigefrid Thurgilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thurgilsons [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>I would like that: A Sigefrid Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thurgilsons, bonus - The Great Hall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps4bats/gifts">naps4bats</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sigefrid climbed the steps that led into the gigantic hall. It was larger and brighter than any man-made structure he’d ever seen. A finely built place. He went to reach for the double door when he realized that his hand was intact. His sword hand. Which was neat, but somehow that did not surprise him as much as it probably should have. Sigefrid shrugged, he pushed the door wide open with his restored fingers, and he stepped inside the crowded place, head high, with just a touch of swagger. </p><p>The place was packed with feasting warriors and gorgeous women, some but not all of which were warriors. Many walked around top-less. His type of place, he thought. Decent food, a minimal amount of decorum. A noticeable absence of table manners. There were minstrels and dancers and exotic animals, and warriors wrestling and endless jugs of ale and mounting piles of roasted goat and lamb and beef and fish. Could have been a lot worse, Sigefrid thought. </p><p>But he wasn’t hungry as much as he was curious. Where was that bastard Erik? He went from table to table, asking around for his warrior brother. Erik had died sword in hand, Sigefrid had made sure of it, so he’d better be somewhere around here or eternity would be a total drag. </p><p>“Errrriiiiiikkk!!” he yelled out, impatiently. “Errrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkk!!”</p><p>Five different warriors got up. Common name... A blond man, at the back of the great hall, walked in his direction decisively, and he was not amused. He made a bee-line for Sigefrid and he punched him in the face, throwing his entire weight into it. Just like his brother had taught him as a boy. </p><p>“What took you so long??!” Erik snarled.</p><p>Sigefrid could have hit back, but he chose not to. He accepted the consequences of his brother’s righteous anger. He had, after all, punctured his heart and killed him with his knife hand. He hadn’t really meant to, but that was how Erik had entered Odin’s great hall, and it had admittedly not been Sigefrid’s best moment. </p><p>So he looked up at his brother, sheepishly. “Oops?” </p><p>“Is this the best you can do?” Erik scorned.</p><p>Sigefrid tried again. “Sorry, Erik.” </p><p>“Oh. So now you’re sorry…” he spat out. </p><p>“I mean, what did you expect?!” Sigefrid threw his hands up. “Sneaking out like that?!! And with Uhtred??! UHTRED???!!!!! You should have approached me man on man. We would have sorted it out...”</p><p>Erik rolled his eyes. “Because you are soooo easy to talk to when you’re minded for something. I stuck by you for years, no questions asked. I’d never asked you for anything.”</p><p>“That’s not true.”</p><p>“No?” </p><p>Sigefrid shook his head. “You forced me to live like a crippled.”</p><p>“I almost made you a king,” Erik clapped back.</p><p>“Yeah, almost… Until you betrayed me for a pair of tits,” Sigefrid scorned. </p><p>Erik jumped, ready to pounce again. “You take that back.”</p><p>“Fine. For a priiiinceeeessss,” Sigefrid said, sarcastically.</p><p>“I’m going to kill you,” Erik snarled. It crossed his mind that he might forever be condemned to be enraged at his dumb ass brother. </p><p>But Sigefrid was unbothered by the threat. “You can try. I think I’m already dead.”</p><p>“Who killed you?” Erik asked, suddenly curious.</p><p>“You’re going to like that one,” Sigefrid laughed.</p><p>“Uhtred?” Erik rolled his eye.</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“The pig’s arse?...” he tried again, surprised. </p><p>“Aethelface.” </p><p>“Aethelflaed?!!”</p><p>“Bitch stuck a sword in my back and pushed,” he nodded. </p><p>“No way.”</p><p>“Yes way!” Sigefrid laughed.</p><p>“Good. And don’t call her a bitch.” Erik's expression shifted from angry to worried. "She's well?..."</p><p>“I think?" It was a bit rich to ask, but Sigefrid thought he'd allow it. "Listen, I’m sorry. Erik. Truly.” </p><p>“A bit late, you don’t think?” Erik was not done being mad. “I never thought you’d fucking kill me.” </p><p>“Yeah… I regret that,” Sigefrid admitted. </p><p>“You should,” Erik said, cuttingly.</p><p>“I do…”</p><p>Erik shook his head, feeling the pinch of grief. “I loved her. You couldn’t even let me have that…”</p><p>“Why didn’t you come to me though, instead of betraying me like that?” Sigefrid asked. In truth, that part stung the most. “You ripped my fucking heart out, Erik…”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know...” Erik said, sarcastically. “You telling me it would pass? You CAGING her??! You threatening that you wouldn’t let us fail, an inch from my face? Pick one.”</p><p>“Fine, so I needed some convincing…”</p><p>“You needed my foot up your arse.”</p><p>“Now, now…” Sigefrid wrapped his arm around Erik’s shoulders and pulled him to himself. “You want to fight it out first, or you want to drink? Or both? Or do you want to find a woman to share? One with real tits, for a change.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Too soon?”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“I love you too, brother. I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>